Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine -- Anna's Birthday
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine were fellow cadets at the WSB spy training academy. He was a brilliant but disfigured young man, and she was his beautiful friend who refused a kiss from him on her birthday. Reunited 30 years later in 2017, the two have sparred, grown close and come to an understanding, appearing to have settled their complicated history. Or maybe not!


**Anna's Birthday**

By Annette Zoaps

(Written July/August 2017, when Nina and Valentin looked like they were finished.)

At The Floating Rib, Anna walks in with Mac and Felicia and is surprised to see a room full of birthday party decorations — and Valentin.

He looks stricken as he makes a quick exit, twirling Anna out of his path with his hands on her upper arms. A whispered, "Happy birthday," and he's out the door.

"That was weird," Lulu says, approaching her. "He told Charlotte he saw our car in the parking lot and wanted to say hi. But when he saw the decorations, he ran out like — well, you saw him."

"I did," Anna says softly.

She wishes she could text him, but friends begin to flood in and greet her joyfully.

After food, fellowship, presents and a Facetime session with Emma as everyone sings "Happy Birthday" and Anna blows out the candles, she has a moment alone. She quickly types a message to Valentin, as Felicia helps Charlotte pass out party favors.

"We need to talk," she texts.

"Not today," he replies immediately.

"Yes. Today. It's important. Come to my place in an hour?"

"Tomorrow. You know why."

"I'll come to you."

"No, don't!"

"Yes. See you soon."

Less than an hour later, Anna rings the doorbell at Wyndemere. When there's no answer, she knocks loudly.

"Valentin, open up! You know I can pick the lock!"

"I've done it twice before," she mutters to herself.

The door clicks open, and a man who looks like he's facing the gallows stands before her.

"Why do you want to torture us, Anna? Didn't I tell you after the WSB released me that I don't hold the past against you anymore?"

"You did. But when you bolted away from the party, I began to doubt that."

She steps inside and strides to the main room.

"Just give me a minute, Valentin — please? One way or another, I think I can offer us some closure."

"Fine." He gestures gallantly, if sulkily, toward the sofa, where they both sit.

Anna notices an almost-empty whiskey glass on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I am. I wouldn't, if I didn't think it was necessary. The last thing I want is to hurt you again — especially today."

He looks doubtful and crosses his arms protectively. "Please say what you need to say, and go."

She sighs.

"You know it's been an eventful year for both of us. You and I were reacquainted." Her gaze flickers away for a moment. "I was diagnosed with cancer and had to learn how to live with it. Olivia Jerome stabbed me and tried to kill Robin. You broke your silence about being betrayed by me, only it turned out to be my sister. Then she kidnapped me and took over my life. And ..."

"Anna, please! Get to the point!" he growls. "I'm not hearing any 'closure.'"

"Of course. So, after dealing with all of these troubles, I'm ready to look toward the future — and I don't want to face it alone."

He's stunned silent for a minute.

"You, you're about to start seeing someone, and you want to warn me because my — reaction — might complicate things for you? And since it's your birthday ..." The word catches in his throat. "... you're here to give me a real-live kiss-off. So! Who's this man who caught the eye of 'perfect agent Anna Devane?'"

Anna winces at the verbal jab he first used against her months before.

She quickly fumbles with her phone and hands it to him. "This is the man," she says softly.

Valentin gasps as he sees a live image of himself in camera mode.

It takes him a moment to recover as he studies his appearance.

"An arrogant twit if I ever saw one. And it's obvious he's had work done," he deadpans, handing the phone back. "Are you sure you want *this* guy?"

He looks at her, his eyes wide and hopeful. But his lips still bear a grim trace of years-long pain.

"I'm sure. I have a list to prove it."

"A list! You surprise me. I know how field agents hate paperwork." He offers a crooked grin.

Anna swipes through screens to the phone's notepad and shows it to him.

Valentin reads quickly, taking in concepts such as, "connection," "trust" and "we know the best and worst of each other."

When he reaches the words "attraction" and "excitement," his eyes are so tear-filled that he can't continue.

She places her hand on his forearm. "Now you know where I stand, and why I had to see you today."

He blinks, holding onto her phone like a lifeline. Finally, when his vision clears, he copies the list and starts to send it to himself, looking at her for a nod of approval first.

"So, when did you come up with this?" he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Late summer, when I was visiting Robin. Rocking the baby gave me time to think."

"And you thought about — me." A statement, not a question. "Anna, it's October. Why ...?"

"Why did I wait so long?"

He nods.

"By the time I figured it all out, I thought I was too late. Remember, when you were released from the Hague and we drank to your freedom, you were quite convincing that our past was, finally, past."

He chokes out a laugh. "Don't you know I'm full of it?" He awkwardly turns her phone in his hands, casting a quick glance for her reaction.

She laughs gently, and her eyes are encouraging.

"I'd say anything to be relevant to you," he confesses. "To make you pay attention. Make you notice me." His voice trails off.

"I noticed. You're impossible to ignore." Her voice reduces to a whisper, and she self-consciously clears her throat. "But at the restaurant earlier, when I saw how upset you were to see me, I knew you hadn't truly moved on. I had to take a chance, and it had to be today."

He expels a deep breath, as relief and satisfaction play over his features.

"You want us to be a couple now." He takes her hand awkwardly, again gauging her expression with a glance.

"That's what I want," she says.

"What if I say I'm not interested?" he teases. He lets loose of her hand and moves closer, the back of his fingers hesitantly grazing her cheek.

She turns toward his gentle touch, but plays along with his hypothetical.

"It's closure then." She leans into him ever so slightly. "If you don't want me — like that — at least you know how much I care for you, that you have my, um, respect. That I want us to be — friends."

"'Friends' didn't work so well for us the first time," he offers.

"We were young," she remembers. "We had issues. I wish ..."

"Anna, no. We're not rehashing that anymore." He moves his hand to her waist and slides it around her back.

"Never again," she promises, stroking his cheek and continuing the motion around his neck.

"I have a list, too," he breathes into her ear.

She gives a throaty chuckle. "I showed you mine. You show me yours!"

"There's only one thing on it."

"I can't begin to guess," she fibs.

Taking her phone, he types one-handed: "X U."

"What a coincidence. That's why I'm here." She sighs with relief. "Are we finally ready — after all this time?"

"We have to be." His lips gently brush hers. "It's on the list."

.

 **THE** **END**

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, check out my other story, Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine - **After** **Alexandra.**_

 _Annette_ _Zoaps_


End file.
